I Will Reach You
by ReaderBee
Summary: I've never met anyone who was lost but didn't want to be found? If you got a candle you better light now, if you've got a voice you better shout out loud, raise your hands above this crowd and I will reach you. Can you hear me? I will reach you. CxB
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Reach You**

**Chapter One**

She waited for him but he didn't show. Two hours had passed and he had shown no signs of arriving. Why did he do this to her every single time? They were supposed to be going to Italy to spend their summer together. They were going to try and be "Chuck and Blair" but now Chuck was playing games, again. She had been looking forward to Italy ever since she had asked her to go. She loved Europe, it was a change of scenery. With that, she lifted her handbag and got on the private jet alone. She didn't need Chuck Bass to the be reason to have a great summer in Italy.

-x-

He wanted to be with her more than she can describe. She made him a better person. Yet he was so afraid of letting her all the way in and she would see the real Chuck Bass.

He stood at his bedroom door, suit case packed for a hoilday. One which he would not be taking with Blair Waldorf. He kept telling himself that she was better off without him. He was starting to believe it. He should have called her to tell her he was not coming but if he did she would convince him to come with her and he didn't want that.

He pulled his suitcase into the hallway for the servant who he didn't know the name of to put it into the waiting limo outside.

"Could you tell Herny to wait a moment as I have to make a phone call?" Chuck said and pushed a fifty dollar bill into his hand.

"Of course Sir right away" He responded poiletly, lifting to suitcase as if it was full of air. Chuck walked back towards to living room and removed his phone from the inside pocket of his Raplh Lauren suit. He flicked through his contacts looking for her and clicked the call button.

"Hi Sophia, are you ready? The limo will pick you up in ten. I want you to wear that beautiful dress I sent you, I want you to be wearing it when we join the mile high club" Chuck hung up as soon as he had said all he needed to say and proceeded downstairs without another thought of a Miss Waldorf.

-x-

"Serena I am fine honestly, I just want to be by myself for a while and then I am going to go to Paris to see my dad ok?" Blair told a worried Serena back in the Upper East Side, New York.

"I just want to be there for you B, I don't want any of your bad habits to flare up again, can I fly out to see you for a few days?" Serena tried again to persuade Blair to let her look after her. She knew how much this was tearing Blair up.

"S I am fine, don't tell Chuck where I am I don't want him to follow me here" Blair said playing with her hairband.

"I won't B, I promise just look after yourself ok? Call me if you need anything and I will be on the first flight out" Serena said and hung up momentarily.

"I don't know where she is Chuck, she won't tell me, can't you take the hint and stay out of her life just this once? She doesn't need you and your games anymore. You have made your bed and now you have to lie in it" Serena said pushing past him and slamming her bedroom door.

Chuck Bass was an idiot. He let the best thing in his life slip right through his fingers and she wasn't coming back. He never got on the flight with Sophia, his heart wouldn't let him. Pit his heart didn't force him to meet Blair. Then she never would have slipped right through his fingers.

-x-

Blair got dressed for her night out alone but she knew that she wouldn't finish it alone. She realised the best way to get over Chuck Bass is to herself a new man who was everything Chuck Bass wasn't, except rich. She liked that in a man. This is when she missed Serena the most, someone to help her get ready and make her feel beautiful. She slipped on her tight purple backless cocktail dress which just covered where it needed to, will keep the boys guessing. She added her favourite pair of Christian Louboutin's and a gold Marc Jacobs clutch bag and she was ready for a night on the town.

She knew the best place to start the man hunt was the hotel bar sipping cocktails all alone. Perfect as her room wasn't too far away and there looked to be plenty of rich men staying here. As the lift doors opened she quickly glanced around, looking to see if there was any potential. She made her way slowly towards the bar and ordered a Martini. She sipped alone for a few minutes till the first predator came to try his luck.

"Hi I am Nico Taylor, how do you do lonely signora?" He said sitting on one of the high bar stools beside her. He was no boy, he was a man in a very expensive tailored suit.

"Blair Waldorf, nice to meet you Mr Taylor" Blair said as she raised her glass towards him.

"Would you care for another drink Miss Walllldorffff" Nico said as he rolled her surname around in his mouth. Before she responded, he named the waiter who rushed over at once and was told a list of instructions in Italian which Blair didn't understand but found sexy anyway. The waiter nodded and rushed off to prepare the order.

"You must come that here that much you have the waiting staff on name terms and rushing after you like your the president" Blair said playing with the olive of her martini in her mouth, flirting with him a little.

"I am here often because I own this hotel" Nico said and flashed her a million dollar smile. Warning signs flashed in Blair's mind but then just one night couldn't be so wrong could it?

"A man with money, I like what I see. So Nico, how did a guy like you end up with a big place like this?" Blair said putting down her martini glass and lifting the fresh one the waiter and just set down in front of her.

"Well lets just say I came from a rich family. So Blair, how did a girl like you end up in a place like this?" Nico said leaning closer and closer to her face.

"Well I was supposed to be here with my boyfriend but he never showed so its over. I came alone, do you have any idea's how I can do that?" Blair said sipping her Martini not breaking her gaze with him. She was already undressing him with her eyes.

"Well I can think of a few things signora, drink up and I will show you the presidential suite" Nico said kissing her neck lightly. Blair knocked the martini back, olive and all and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands under her bare legs, lifted her from her bar stool and carried her towards the lift. The lift doors opened and he pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed her hard and fast and started to slip the shoulders of her dress down. As he continued to undress her she felt nothing, just like she wanted it to. This man was definitely the opposite of Chuck Bass.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Reach You**

**Chapter 2**

Blair woke early the next morning as she felt a dead weight on her chest. When she looked down, she saw a mop of messy black hair all over her bare chest. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and had a wide smile on her face. He snuggled into her chest making her giggle like a school girl.

"Chuck stop it your tickling me" Blair said covering her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. The mop of hair looked up at her with a serious confused face.

"For the hundredth time, it's Nico and you called me Chuck all night by the way" Nico said in disgust. Blair pushed him off her with all the strength her arms could muster. She rushed around the room looking for all of her pieces of clothing and threw them on. She ran her hands through her hair to make herself look a little bit more presentable.

"You don't wanna stay baby" Nico said climbing out of bed and walking towards her. He pushed his hard chest into her back and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. She pushed him off and walked quickly over to to lift.

"I have to go now. You have had your fun. The presidential suite is really something" Blair said and sent him a sexy wink. The lift doors opened she stepped in and waved a cute little wave at Nico who was standing watching her go. She was gone, with no intentions of coming back to the presidential suite.

-x-

Chuck lay looking at the ceiling as he had done most of the night. He couldn't take his mind off her. Where was she? Was she ok? Was she is Paris? Was she safe? It wasn't like her to keep Serena in the dark. He must have really hurt her. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. His bed was cold, something he wasn't used to. Was this how he was going to spend his summer? Moping around in his pyjamas, lying in bed wide awake every night thinking about her? Was this his punishment for not getting on the plane with Blair?

He rubbed his tired eyes with his hands and breathed a heavy sigh. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the dresser which held all the large bottles of alcohol, which would help get him through the next 20 minutes of his day. The scotch warmed the back of his throat and made him feel a little calmer. He walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He was a mess and she was only gone one day. His eyes had large black circles underneath them from a lack of sleep and a high intake of alcohol. He looked pale, sunken in and had a pounding headache. He took off his robe and turned the shower on . He walked into the free standing glass cubicle and closed the door. He sat under the cold stream of water in his bare chest and pyjama bottoms, he took another swig of his drink finishing it off. He sat there alone with his thoughts, tearing him apart inside.

-x-

Blair ran a hot bubble bath as soon as she got to her room which made her feel like she was staying in a cheap dive after spending a night in the presidential suite. It made her shiver to think about it, what she did. It was not her nature, she was all for true love and everything that came with that and here she was having one night stands on her first night in Italy. Her actions last night didn't take the gaping hole he left in her chest away. How many times did she have to get under someone to make the pain disappear?

She took all of last night's dirty clothes off and submerged herself into the boiling hot bath. This was the life. Peace and quiet with no Blair this and Blair that. She was looking forward to seeing her dad too in a few weeks. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Room service" The door creaked open. She quickly jumped out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy bath towel round her soaking wet body. She walked into the living room with the towel hardly covering her.

"I do apologise Miss but there was no sign on the door..." The young waiter stuttered, not being able to take his eyes of Blair's slender legs. Blair looked him up and down at least three times and she wanted what she saw.

"That's fine when do you finish your shift so you can repay me?" Blair said walking towards her handbag and reaching for her spare key.

"Around ten minutes, can you wait that long?" The young waiter slipped the key into his back pocket without taking his eyes off her legs.

"Compliments of Nico" The waiter said before bowing out of the room. Blair looked down at the trolley and there was an ice bucket of Cristal champagne, a bowl of strawberries covered in chocolate and a large bouquet of roses with little diamonds in the middle of each flower. She might sleep with him again if this is how she gets treated after the deal is done. One more couldn't hurt. She lifted the bottle of champagne and slammed the bathroom door behind her to await her next conquest. At this rate she was going to give Chuck Bass a run for his money.

-x-

"Chuck are you in there? Can you hear me? Open this door now!" Serena banged and banged the hardwood bathroom door with her fists. She went into his room to look for a book and when she found the bed empty and the lid off the scotch bottle she started to worry. She saw the light shining from the bottom of the bathroom door and she had started banging the door ten minutes ago. She took the hair clip from her hair and tried to twist the lock. It was a little stuck at first but after a good pull it started to come undone. She burst into the room to find Chuck lying in the bottom of the shower cubicle. She pulled the cord for the shower and pulled the door open, his eyes were closed, his skin was pale blue and he was still not responding. She lifted his head and felt something warm and sticky on the back, when she glanced at her fingers it was blood. Then she seen shards of smashed glass all over the cubicle. She lifted him as best she could and trailed him out of the bathroom and somehow managed to get him onto the bed. She wrapped him in his robe and covered him with all of the blankets. She reached for the phone and called the doctor, she asked him to come quickly and alone as there was no one in the house at the minute. After that, she tried to phone Blair and then she remembered she was in Italy and probably didn't want to hear about this right now. She rang her anyway and it went straight to voicemail.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Reach You**

**Chap 3**

Chuck woke from his hazy state the next day to find Serena sleeping on top of the other side of the bed. He realised he had no recollection of the last 24 hours. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get out of bed without disturbing Serena. He then ran quickly to the bathroom and vomited down the sink. He retched and retched till his throat felt like sandpaper. When he looked up, he saw Serena standing in the doorway, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What's wrong with me? What's happened?" Chuck said looking at her with a truly confused and scared look on his face.

"It's called a broken heart and when you are happy that you have stopped vomiting, I will be waiting on the bed for you" Serena said not providing him with an ounce of sympathy. It was his punishment for scaring her like that. She walked away and fell on top of the bed. He followed her in and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her to begin.

"What the hell happened to you Chuck? You have just sunk into nothing, this is not the Chuck Bass we know and love. You have to snap out of this and look for her. I will help you even if I am under strict instruction not to" Serena said looking at him and the mess he had become without her.

"But you have to promise me that you are never going to do anything stupid like that again cause you scared me and you have no idea how hard it has been keeping this a secret from my mom and Bart, so you at least owe me that" Serena said getting up and hugging Chuck.

"Now get dressed we have research to do on the whereabouts of Miss Blair and it's not going to be easy" Serena said leaving the room to get dressed herself. Chuck felt something in his chest and it wasn't vomit. It was a flicker of hope.

-x-

Her throat was dry like sandpaper, her complexion was pale and she had a light sweat on her brow. She began shivering and she pulled her silk dressing gown around her slender body to try and trap what little body heat she had. She lifted herself off the bed and walked over towards the opposite side of the bed where last night's conquest lay sleeping. She brought two hands close to his ears and clapped loudly startling him.

"Time to go, you no sleep here" Blair said staring in his freshly wakened face. She talked to him like he didn't speak a word of English. She pulled the cosy covers off his half naked toned body and threw his clothes at him one by one. He was gone quicker than he came. Blair went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath and submerged herself into it. She tried to warm herself up but she couldn't no matter how warm the water was. Large tears rolled down her cheeks when she realised that she was alone again. Before she had time to lift her hand to wipe them away, she began to heave loudly in her throat. She coughed and coughed and then felt something rushing up her throat, she leaned over the side of the bath and vomited all over the tiled floor. She lay back down in the bath splashing water on her face to try and get rid of any trace of vomit on her mouth. More tears spilled down her cheeks, she regretted getting on that plane alone, now more than ever.

-x-

"Well find out because I don't pay you a lot of money for you to tell me that you can't get the information Simon. Just do what I ask!" Chuck shouted down the phone and hung up. His investigator was getting to be a lazy pathetic idiot. He was not co-operating at all. If this behaviour continues he was going to have to find someone who can fulfil their job description. He sent Serena a text letting her know that Simon's leads where as useless as the last ones. With every hour that went past he got more and more frustrated and with every hour that passed he started to worry a little more. His phone bleeped in his hand, he clicked a few buttons and read Serena's text. She wanted him to meet her on the steps of the Met and she said she had something to tell him. He had started to doubt that Serena knew nothing about the whereabouts of Blair. He summoned the limo to meet him outside and he threw his coat on top of his suit and proceeded down in the lift and into the car. Within ten minutes he had picked Serena up and they were going to a cafe for coffee.

"So where is she?" Chuck said after they were sitting down comfortably. He wasn't wasting any more time that he already had.

"How did you know I was going to tell you?" Serena said looking up from her mug that she was sipping.

"I am you brother, so be a good sis and tell me all you know and then we can go and get Blair and bring her home, you want that don't you?" Chuck said trying to hurry Serena into telling him. Serena slowly stirred her coffee round watching it swirl in the cup. She wanted Blair back but she knew if she told Chuck, Blair would be furious, but it's for her own good. She took a napkin and wrote down the name of the hotel on it.

"She is in Italy, this is the hotel she is staying at. I am going with you for damage control" Serena said throwing the napkin across the table at him. He lifted it and got up from his chair.

"Thank you sis, I know it wasn't easy for you to do this but it was a pleasure doing business with you. Will text you the flight details in due course" Chuck said and with that he was gone.

-x-

Blair came back to her room, clutching the brown paper bag under her arm. She hadn't left her room in two days. She was a constant colour of pale green and couldn't stop vomiting. It was only around two hours ago that she realised she might not be sick at all. She hadn't had her period and it was over a week late. The thought of this made her vomit because she hadn't exactly been careful, not just with her conquests but with Chuck too. She went stumbled into the bathroom opening the bag containing three pregnancy tests into the sink. She felt vomit rising in her throat one more time and she made into the toilet bowl just in time. She rubbed her mouth with the sleeve of her expensive blouse.

She took the pregnancy test quickly to get it over and done with. The five minutes waiting time was the longest five minutes of her life. She set it on the coffee table and paced around the room, fidgeted with her hair and changed her blouse. She sat back down on the sofa, feeling sick again and she just made it into the sink and vomited making her retch hard. By the time she cleaned up she knew in her mind what the pregnancy test was going to say. She sat back down on the sofa, lifting the pregnancy test slowly, thinking this was the moment that was going to change her life forever. She glanced down quickly and saw two strong blue lines, confirming she was pregnant. The other two pregnancy tests had the same strong blue lines as the first. Blair Waldorf was pregnant and she had no idea who the father is.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Will Reach You**

**Chapter Four**

Chuck and Serena were waiting patiently on their flight being called. Chuck's father was using the jet this week for business or else they would have been well on their way to Italy by now. The airport was busy, full of travellers trying to get to the right departure gate for their summer getaways. The two of them were silent for a while, making the noises around them very loud.

"Why didn't you just meet her Chuck? Was it that difficult that you couldn't open your heart just this once? It's not like you don't know if she loved you or not. You had nothing to lose and she had everything" Serena shouted in a burst of outrage.

"So don't think I am on your side in all of this, I am only doing this for Blair. You aren't going to hurt her like this again, I will make sure of it" Serena said with a louder and angrier tone to her voice.

"Trust me Serena, I am not going to hurt myself like this again. I didn't want her to see the real me and then be alone again. It would be like losing my mother all over again and I just couldn't do that, it would kill me" Chuck said sipping his cardboard Starbucks cup. He glanced up at the screen in front of him and looking at the flight flashing red.

"Serena we are going to have a long wait, the flight has been delayed two and a half hours. I am going to get something a little stronger, care to join me?" Chuck said throwing his empty coffee cup in the bin and heading for the bar.

"Do we have the jet for coming back? I don't think I could put up with all of this coming back" Serena said as she ordered a martini. She took a large swig of her drink to try and calm her anger but she knew she would probably only fuel it.

-x-

"But you don't understand I don't want this baby, you need to get rid of it" Blair said beginning to shout at the doctor who was trying to convince her not to.

"Miss Waldorf, I just want you to think about this, you are making this decision too rashly. What about adoption?" The doctor said calmly resting a hand on Blair's.

"I can't go back to school pregnant, don't you get it? This will ruin my whole future. I am supposed to be going to Yale next fall and if you don't remove this baby you will be the one who crushed every dream I ever had" Blair said snatching her hand away.

"I didn't crush your dreams Blair, you did that all on your own when you decided to have unprotected sex. Do you know who the father is? Have you told him about your plans for your child's life together?" The doctor asked flicking through her notes not looking for anything in particular. Blair rolled her eyes and demanded to see another practitioner. She was going to get what she wanted, that was one thing she was sure of. She didn't want this baby, it didn't stand a chance.

-x-

After Chuck and Serena boarded their flight to Rome, they never spoke the whole flight. For the whole nine hours Serena had her earphones plugged in and was reading a book. Chuck lay back in his seat and stared out through the tiny window into the darkness. He tried to sleep but his eyes wouldn't close. Thoughts of her kept running through his head. Her smile. Her laugh. He closed his eyes to think of her and could almost feel her lips on his own. His eyes flew open when he heard a loud bang and his body was pushed back into his seat. He realised they had landed in Rome. He rubbed his eyes and shook Serena's shoulder, waking her from her deep sleep. They stumbled through the airport and climbed into their warm limo, awaiting their arrival. Chuck's heart started to beat a little bit faster knowing he will see her in a few short hours. She wasn't too far away.

-x-

Blair stormed out of the doctors surgery and into her limo. She was a lot more calmer with the second doctor who talked a bit more sense than the first one. She had realised it was a little too rash and she didn't want to ruin her chances of having more children in the future by having the abortion. She decided she will take her final year of school in Italy, Yale would never know. It would probably give her a better chance if she did study here. She lay back into the seat and began to breath deeply. Everything was going to be fine. She will not even have to look at the baby when it's born and it will go straight into the arms of its loving Italian parents. She placed her hands on her stomach for just a moment and collected her thoughts. Then all in a split second, Blair heard a deafening crack coming from the side of limo. She was thrown from her seat and she felt the roof of car slam into her face. The windows smashed and shards of glass fell all over her and cut her skin to shreds. She was thrown back onto the floor and slammed into the left side of the car. Then Blair Waldorf's world went black.

-x-

Chuck and Serena were asleep in the back of the limo until they were wakened by what felt like 300 sirens flying past their car. They hadn't moved very much in the past half an hour due to a large road accident where a bus collided with a limo and the limo was lying across the lanes. So they both spread out on each of the long seats to catch up on their sleep. Around an hour later they finally arrived at their hotel. Chuck was wide awake by now, hoping to see a glance of her. They checked into their presidential suite with many rooms.

"Can you please tell me if a guest is staying at this hotel? Miss Blair Waldorf from New York?" Chuck said slipping a few hundred euros into the young receptionists hand.

"Yes she is room 8129 but she left early this morning so I assume she would be back soon" The receptionist shook Chuck's hand slipping him the spare room key in his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Chuck said slipping the key into his pocket and heading towards the lift. Serena walked into the empty lift first pushing the P button to take them straight to the top. Chuck pressed a different button and waited for Serena's reaction.

"I have somewhere to be first, don't follow me. I just want to make sure she is ok." Chuck said knowing she was going to fly off the handle.

"You have no right to do that, leave her alone Chuck I think she should see me before you ambush her" Serena said but she understood how much he needed to see her. She kept glancing over at him during the flight and his face was full of hurt.

"Serena I am going weather you like it or not, you can ruin it or not, as long as I get to see her" Chuck said pushing the ground button again deciding he needed to pick up a few things first. When the lift brought him back down he went to a florist close by and picked up the biggest most beautiful bouquet of flowers and bought a bottle of champagne at the bar in the hotel. He pushed the button on the lift again, stopping at 5 floors before the one he needed. The lift doors opened and her room was the very last one on the floor. He reached her door and felt his heart beating so fast as he slipped the key in the door. He walked in and everything was immaculate, like the girl who had occupied the room. He called her name and there was no answer. He sat down on one of the sofas, his gifts in hand, waiting for her to walk through the door. He would wait as long as it took. She was his whole entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Will Reach You**

**Chapter Five**

Chuck was woke by the sharp shooting pain in his left hand which he had fallen asleep on. He slid himself up in the chair and rubbed his face. He slowly opened his eyes as there was light streaming in through the windows. Chuck then remembered why he was in an uncomfortable chair instead of his own bed. He quickly glanced over to the king size bed which had not been slept in. Blair didn't come home last night. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. He got up and walked over to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He came back into the living room, his mind working overtime as to the whereabouts of Miss Waldorf.

-x—

She could feel his hands around her waist and his breath on her lips. She could smell his masculine cologne from a mile away. He pulled her into his chest and she nuzzled her face into his neck, embracing him. She longed to be with him like this for a long time but he had never let her in. She wondered what had changed. She kissed the soft skin on the side of his neck and thought about whispering in his ear but didn't want to spoil the moment. She didn't want to push him away while she had him. He spun her round and round the ballroom for what seemed like hours but she wished she could stay in this moment forever. He brought his mouth to her neck and kissed her.

"I love you" He whispered softly, now looking in her eyes making sure she knew he meant it. She felt her eyes well up with joy. She leaned in towards his lips to kiss him but she couldn't find him. She opened her eyes and someone was behind her and pushed her into darkness and she just kept falling and falling and falling.

-x—

"Serena? Are you there?" Chuck was nearly shouting down the phone.

"Yes Chuck I am, I am just not awake at 6.30am like you! What is it? Shouldn't you be with Blair?" Serena mumbled into the pillow making it harder for him to understand what she was saying.

"I would be with her if she had of come home last night. Do you know where she is Serena? Please don't mess with me. I am really not in the mood for her games; I just want to find her" Chuck said pleading with her.

"Chuck if I knew where she was I would tell you to get you off my back right now but unfortunately I don't and what do you mean she didn't come home last night? Blair is not that kind of girl. She must have come home and left early maybe?" Serena said, not sounding the least bit worried. Chuck was probably just having a cardiac as she wasn't there when he woke up.

"I am telling you Serena, she never came home last night. The bed has been untouched; the room is exactly like I found it when I came in. She never came home last night" Chuck said getting more and more anxious the more Serena wasn't co-operating with him.

"Look give me another few hours sleep and give her another few hours to show up and if she still hasn't came back then call me again ok? Goodnight Chuck" Serena said hanging up the phone and falling back to sleep as quickly as Chuck woke her.

Chuck picked up the menu for the room service as his stomach was complaining that it had been empty for some time now. He needed to keep his strength up as he could be waiting in this room for a long time if Blair has been tipped off that he has come to find her. He ordered simple pancakes with a scotch on the rocks to set him up for the day. He then jumped into the shower to freshen up and while in the shower he wrecked his brains for a reason why she would be out this late in a foreign country she barely knows. He got out the shower and got dressed then walked back into the bedroom. He lifted the remote control for the TV and then started flicking through the channels. He kept flicking till he found an English speaking news channel. He watched it half heartedly not really listening to what the newsreader was talking about. Then pictures flashed up on the screen of a mangled limousine after a bus had collided with it. Then the news reader mentioned a name that made his heart stop. He didn't even stop to hear that the girl was in a critical condition in hospital or that she had lost her child in the collision.

Chuck was finding it hard to breathe as he pounded down the flights of stairs of the hotel. He nearly knocked over a little couple in the elder years but he didn't care. He needed to find which hospital she was in. He reached reception and asked the staff member what the biggest and closest hospital was to the hotel and he didn't even wait for the receptionist to ask him would he like her to arrange a taxi for him. Chuck's feet pounded on the pavement as he tried to find the main road closest to the hotel. He found a taxi parked just around the corner and jumped in, shouting that the driver get him there as soon as he possibly could and he would give him €1000. The taxi driver didn't hesitate for one minute. Within ten minutes they were at the front doors of the hospital, Chuck immediately threw the cash at the taxi driver and clambered out of the taxi. He sprinted through the large glass doors and was trying to make sense out of the Italian speaking receptionist.

"There must be someone in this building who can speak English! Her name Blair Waldorf, she was in the accident on the news this morning, you must know who she is" Chuck was losing his patience. A comforting hand came to rest of Chuck's shoulder and when Chuck turned round he realised the hand belonged to a very large male doctor.

"Come with me, I can take you to her" The doctor said with a thick Italian accent. He took him towards the lift and pressed the button for floor 2, the intensive care unit. He tried to calm down. It would not to Blair any good if he went in there shouting and screaming. His heart was racing. The lift doors slowly opened and the doctor lead him through a ward of single rooms with large viewing windows, mostly all the blinds where pulled down on them. He wondered which one she was in. The doctor walked straight to the bottom of the corridor and pointed towards the window. Chuck turned to look through the window and his heart felt like fell to the floor. He shoved the doctor out of the way and burst in through the door to stand at her bedside. She lay still, pale mostly with a lot of cuts and bruising on her face and hands. Her mouth was forced around a large tube that went down into her lungs which was obviously barely keeping her alive. Chuck felt his knees give way and he felt the ground underneath him. He was never going to be able to forgive himself for this if anything where to happen to her. He felt a large tear roll down his cheek and for was he was going to let his guard down and let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Will Reach You**

**Chapter Six**

Chuck was still in the same place as he fell 24 hours ago. His hand wrapped around hers, staring at her cold, pale lifeless face. She has a large blood stained bandage across her forehead, cuts on her pretty face, her left arm was broken as well as a few ribs and a large bruise on her eye which continued down her cheek. Chuck bent down and brought his lips to her hand and another tear dropped onto her skin.

"Why did you have to get into that limo baby? Look at your pretty little face all banged up. You look so strange without your hair piece perfectly in place. Can you even hear me?" Chuck said whispering against her skin, his lips brushing her hand. The silence scared Chuck the most, it reminded him of when his father died. He never wanted to feel the ache in his heart again but here he was.

"This is all my fault and I know that if I had come to you to get on the plane you and I would have been together in our room or by the pool. Why didn't you come back home instead of getting on that plane all by yourself? We could have been together, Chuck and Blair like you always wanted. If you wake up for me though, we can be Chuck and Blair. Who am I going to have torture me every day with calls and texts? Who am I going to spend my inheritance on? There are a lot of expensive hand bags and hair pieces just crying out to be purchased. Who is going to love me? "Chuck was now sobbing into her hand.

"Get out" A raspy voice whispered, struggling to speak. Chuck's head shot up to look at her. Her eyes were trying to open, trying to adjust to the bright lights. She turned her head away from him while she tried to regain her composure. She realised she was in hospital but she couldn't remember how she got there. She remembers getting into the limo outside the clinic and then everything went black. What the hell was he doing there? Was her mother here?

"Blair thank god your awake, I have been lying here for over 24 hours, just waiting…." He started but she interrupted him.

"Yet you couldn't come meet me to get on the plane. I may have forgotten how I got here but I haven't forgotten what you did. Just go Chuck, please." Blair said and she turned over to face the opposite side of the room, hiding her tears.

Chuck tried to utter words to convince her to change her mine, but they never came. She snatched her hand away from his just as a nurse can in and began to fuss over her with tests. Chuck picked up his coat and walked out of the room to let them do their work with her. He went to sit in the canteen with a steaming cup of coffee. What did he expect, to be loved with open arms? Chuck Bass knows better than anyone it doesn't always work like that.

-x—

Blair woke several hours after the doctors had poked and prodded her with all the medic al equipment in the entire hospital it seems. She expected to be let up to go back to her hotel room and when she suggested this to the doctor, a grave look swept over the professional's face. The doctor had told her that they not only want to look after her physically but emotionally as well. Blair asked what she was talking about and then it clicked in her head. She was pregnant. The doctor told her the news and Blair felt like her whole body was shutting down. She became paler than she already looked and she grew expressionless. She just stared straight in front of her, she didn't walk or take any interest in anything .

When the doctor left, Blair came to rest her hand on her perfectly flat stomach. As much as she never wanted a child, she was still grieving. She thought she would have come round to the idea. She took a pen and a piece of paper from her bed side drawer and calculated the dates of her pregnancy. There was only one option for the child's father, there was no one else at all around that time. She began fighting with herself inside her head weather to tell him.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a soft knock on the door. She never even lifted her head from the opposite direction to see who it was. She hoped it wasn't Chuck, she was really weak and didn't feel like fighting right now.

"Hey B, how are you? I have missed you so much" Serena said as she came strutting across the room with the most jolly of tones. She placed a large bunch of flowers by the window sill, they were her favourite, pink peonies. She couldn't even gather any words to speak back to hear; she just lay there and stared into nothing.

"Helloooooooooo sleepy head wake up! I have so much to tell you about, summer in the city. You know that Cecelia Fields has only gone and slept with half of Manhattan and now she isn't too healthy in the STD department! That is top secret news for you Miss Waldorf. How are you feeling?" Serena asked as she sat right beside Blair in the bed. Serena tried to keep a brave face for Blair but she could see that she was crumbling. A large tear rolled down Blair's cheek. Serena wrapped her arms around her cradled her like a child.

"I lost it, I lost it and it's gone" Blair kept repeating over and over.

"What have you lost Blair? I am sure we could see about getting you another one when you are fit and well to hit the department store and boutiques again" Serena said laughing light heartedly. Blair's tone didn't change, she just kept crying. She straightened herself up in the bed. She trusted Serena with her life. She needed someone to talk to, someone she could trust.

"I am pregnant…" Blair started but then had to correct herself.

"I lost the baby in the accident" Blair said struggling to say the words which caused her to sob harder. Serena was lost for words. She had not expected her to say that.

"Blair, why didn't you tell me, is that why you got on the plane to Italy by yourself? Does the father know?" She only had to look into Blair's eyes once to know that he didn't know and she didn't want to talk about it anymore. They sat like this for a while, neither speaking. Serena looked down and Blair's eyes were slowly closing and Serena let her, it would be the only time she wasn't in pain

-x—

Chuck decided to walk back to the hotel, he didn't know the way he just headed into the centre and then he knew he could find his way from there. It was going to give him time to think. After half an hour of walking, he decided to stop at a news agents to ask for some directions. He stopped when he saw the newspaper stand because splashed across them was photographs of a mangled black limousine. The only words he understood in the next underneath in the text were her name. He picked up one of every paper; he would ask someone back at the hotel to translate it for him. He paid for the papers, asked for directions and was on his way. On his way home he realised there was a way to win her back. He realised what he had to do. He broke into a run as soon as he saw the hotel; he wanted to do it as soon as possible. He went to his room, threw the papers onto his bed and got into the shower. He had never showered so quick in all his life, once he got out of the shower he picked out one of his most expensive suits that he had brought with him. He was extremely tired but it didn't matter, he had the rest of his life to spend sleeping with her and not the usual Chuck Bass kind of sleeping, really just sleeping. He beautified himself with all of his expensive products such as a Chanel cologne and a hair gel that was formulated by his own personal hair dresser. He put on his suit and grabbed his wallet, he definitely needed that were he was going. He then raced out the door again, forgetting to lock it behind him.

-x—

Someone was watching the room that Chuck bass had just hastily left, they had been watching for a couple of days now, even before he arrived they were watching the hotel. Chuck Bass had something that this someone wanted and that someone was going to get it. They walked passed his room to find that it had been left unlocked; they helped themselves to entering in. The intruder walked around the room looking at everything strewn everywhere. His possessions, Chuck Bass had something he wanted and he was going to get it back. The intruder lit a cigarette and sat down on the armchair in front of the television, waiting for Chuck to return. Waiting for him to play right into his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Will Reach You**

**Chapter Seven**

Blair could feel the pain medication wearing off as her head was beginning to get painful again along with most of her other injured limbs. She just lay in bed wide awake, it was now around 8pm and she had sent Serena away to get some rest and a shower herself. She was never going to let anyone into her heart ever again. Especially Chuck Bass. If she had of stayed in New York instead of running away from everything should probably be shopping in her favourite boutique or pestering Darota. She moved up a little in the bed and winced at the pain. She swung her legs round to the side of the bed and placed both of her bare soles onto the floor. She placed both her hands on the cheap hospital mattress and pushed herself up slowly to a standing position while clutching the handle bars at the side of the bed. She moved to take her first step which was taking every ounce of strength she had as the pain was pulsating through her whole body. She shuffled a couple of steps and her legs couldn't handle the strain, she fell onto the hard cold floor with no energy or strength to get up. Tears started streaming down her face as she lay there, wanting everything to go back to the way they were before she stepped on that plane, alone. She felt very light headed and cold. She began to lose consciousness and everything became a blur.

-x—

Chuck picked a simple sapphire diamond on a platinum band that sparkled every time it caught his eye. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face as the sales assistant placed it in the tiny black velvet box. He paid for the engagement ring and swiftly left the expensive jewellers as quickly as he had come in. He walked back to the hotel, starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of asking the girl of his dreams to marry him. He began to think about how he was going to ask her and when he was going to ask her. Should he wait until she was better and back in New York? Should he storm back to the hospital right now and purpose there are then? He made it to the hotel a lot faster than normal due to adrenaline and excitement. He took the lift up to his suite and walked down the corridor, he was just going to freshen up and then head back to the hospital. When he got to his door, he slid the card into the door which clicked open. Chuck walked in, feeling around the walls for the lights as it was just starting to get dark. He hung his over coat on the stand and walks into the sitting area to find that he was not alone.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" Chuck froze on the spot seeing his uncle sitting in his room as cool as a cucumber.

"Hello nephew, how's things? Why, you don't look so happy to see me do you?" Jack said and began to grin. He was rolling a glass of brandy in his hand and didn't look too sober.

"What do you want Jack? Cut to the chase so that you can be out of here as soon as physically possible." Chuck said not breaking his stance in the middle of the room.

"I realised I have been lonely these past couple of months, my family are distant, my friends only want my money and girls want long term love and happiness..." Jack started but Chuck began to lose his temper and interrupted him almost immediately.

"That is all of your own doing, you're a home wrecker Jack. You just can't leave things alone." Chuck said with a forceful angry tone.

"I have a little proposition for you my friend. I will give you a share in million dollar business in exchange for a little lady of yours. Brunette, short and wears all those things in her hair. You know she is too good for you. I could show her a real good time. What do you say nephew? Then you are free to have as many parties with as many girls as you want for the rest of your life" Jack said getting up and stumbling towards Chuck, swinging the glass around in his hand. He reached chuck and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"You know it's the right thing for everyone. So what do you say buddy?" Jack said smiling like he was asking him could he lend a cup of sugar for his morning coffee. Chuck moved closer and closer to Jack's face, he could feel his alcohol laced breath on his face.

"I say you can take your coat, take your brandy, take your share of the company and go and jump off the empire state building because you are not taking Blair from me, understand? You stay the hell away from Blair and from me." Chuck said pushing him backwards and Jack lost his balance and fell into the glass coffee table, smashing it into hundreds of tiny pieces. He managed to pull himself up from the mess and lean against one of the sofas. He then launched himself at Chuck and pinned him against the wall.

"We are either going to do this the easy way or the hard way, you choose nephew. I know which one I would be choosing in your position. Give up the girl or else I will make very difficult for you" Jack said and began to tighten his grip on Chuck's neck. Chuck was finding it hard to breathe, his arms trying to release Jack's hands. Jack noticed the small bag on his wrist and ripped it from his hands as Chuck fell to the floor gasping for air. He tore open the bag and found the small black box and before Chuck could stumble to get at him he opened it and saw the ring.

"Oh this is a joke, this isn't for Blair? It is? Well aren't you just a little smitten with our girl! She must be worth a lot more than I thought, how much did this rob you nephew?" Jack said sniggering at him, Chuck managed to get to his feet and tried to grab the little black box from his hand but chucked shoved his chest back to the floor.

"Well you have turned soft little nephew! She won't be your problem anymore. Thanks for the ring too! I think she will like it just fine" Jack said pocketing the ring and going to grab his coat. Chuck found the strength from somewhere to chase after him. Chuck slammed his whole body against Jack who fell into the door. Jack elbowed Chuck's face which bust his nose open with blood spewing everywhere and he fell to the floor. Jack persisted on kicking Chuck's stomach and punching his face.

"Now you listen to me nephew if you know what's good for you. Don't come near Blair again, she doesn't need you anymore and if you do it will be the last thing that you ever do" Jack hissed in his bloody and bruised face. With that Jack left the hotel room slamming the door behind him.

-x—

Blair heard the door slowly creak open which brought her round a little. She felt a pair of strong arms lift her from the cold hard floor. She was going to try and resist and push him away but she couldn't find the strength. So she cuddled into his neck and let herself rest in his arms. She felt a soft pair of lips kiss the top of her head. She nuzzled his neck and fell back into a hazy sleep.


End file.
